Aunt Hootie Haggen
by Doc Reid
Summary: Festus' Aunt Hootie causes quite a stir when she stops over in Dodge. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Festus wandered across the street looking at the hand full of mail for Doc, rather than where he was going. One man on a horse had to stop to allow him to continue on his way. The man just shook his head and spurred the horse forward again.

Festus reached the board-walk in front of the General Store when a rickety old wagon loaded down with just about everything one could think of was pulled in by a mule with a sunflower stuck in it bridle over his ear. A blue and white polka dotted kerchief tied around its neck. The driver was a rotund older woman wearing a match dress and a straw hat that sat over her unruly grey hair. She halted the wagon at the store right where Festus stood. He mouth fell open. "Aunt Hootie Haggen?"

The woman let out a jolly laugh. "Well if it isn't nephew Festus! Some folks said you moved to Dodge. Guess they was right!" She clambered down off the seat.

By now Doc was standing next to Festus who still stood with his mouth hanging open. "Good Heavens. Another Haggen in Dodge." Doc said just loud enough for Festus to hear. Festus snapped to attention. "Jist fer that you ain't getting yer mail, you ole goat!"

Hootie was stood in front of Festus. "Now you mind your tongue." she scolded him.

Doc chuckled. "Hey, I like you! Anyone that can shut him up like that..." Doc extended his hand to Aunt Hootie. "Welcome to Dodge." He tipped his hat.

Festus huffed. "Aunt Hootie. This here...ole..." an insult sat in his mouth and both Doc and Hootie waited for it but it never came out, "is Doc Adams...he does the doctoring here in Dodge."

Hootie laughed again. "Well of course he would do the doctoring if he's the doctor!"

Festus continued. "Doc. This here is Aunt Hootie. Remember Hard Luck Henry Haggen? Wall this here is his Ma.." At that Festus swallowed and scrunched his left eye up at Hootie, "Hard Luck Henry ain't come here is he?"

"Oh, that poor son of mine. Cain't do nothin' right. Sware he was born with two left feet cause everything he touches gets all balled up..." Hootie explained to Doc.

Doc nodded having witnessed the carnage left behind after Henry's last visit to town.

"No Festus, he ain't comin'." Hootie finished.

Festus sighed with relief. "Here's yer mail Doc." He handed the stack over to his friend. "Jist what brings ya to Dodge anyhow?" Festus tucked his thumbs into his vest pocket.

Hootie looked back at her wagon. "Gettin' supplies. I decided to move from the old shackhouse to another one. One that your other Uncle Hogg Haggen had. He's dead now ya know..."

Festus nodded. "We always told him not ta be feeding them bears..."

Doc's eyebrows just about reached his hairline. "Good Heavens! Your uncle was killed by bears?"

Hootie shook her head no. "Not really by bears like yer thinkin'...one night they managed to get into the cabin and one took a real shine to the bed. Sadly that is also where poor old Hogg was asleepin'."

Festus continued. "Squashed him like a bug."


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty stood at the end of the bar in her saloon. She played with her right earring and felt something was wrong. She reached up and felt her left ear. The earring was gone. Her heart skipped a beat as they were her favourite earrings and a gift from Matt. "Sam? Did you find an earring on the floor this morning?"

Sam shook his head no. "I just finished sweeping and all I got was a lot of dust and two nickels. Why?" His velvet voice held concern.

"I seemed to have lost one of my good earrings. I'll just retrace my tracks. I'm sure its around here some where." Her eyes scanned the floor even though she knew Sam was very thorough with his broom.

Sam looked back out to the floor. "I'll keep my eyes out for it."

Kitty thanked her barkeeper and mentally retraced her steps. She clicked her fingers and walked out the door. She remembered that she was on her way to see Wilbur Jonas about a new hat. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Sam." Kitty said as she left the Long Branch.

As she walked toward the General Store her mind was on the earring and her eyes were on the ground. She crossed the alley between the Long Branch and the store. Festus noticed her looking at the ground. "Miss Kitty? Lose somethin' did ya?"

Kitty looked up at the deputy with a slight case of panic on her face. "Sure did. One of my favourite earrings. You know the ones Matt gave me..."

Hootie stepped forward. "Would that be it there on the ground near my wheel?"

Kitty's eyes looked at the item and over to the woman who spoke. "It sure is!" She quickly retrieved it and clasped it to her ear. Kitty sighed with relief.

Festus smiled broadly at the outcome. "Miss Kitty. This here is my Aunt Hootie. She stopped here in Dodge to get herself some supplies fer her new place."

Doc swiped his moustache and started to leave. "Don't even ask about them about that."

Kitty looked at Doc with a puzzled smile on her face and then she looked at Hootie. "Well thank you for spotting my earring! How long are you in town for?"

Doc stopped long enough to hear Aunt Hootie say that she would be here for a few days. Doc rolled his eyes and kept going. He knew full well, despite the track record of Haggens before Hootie, that some sort of disaster would strike...it didn't have to be big but he knew it wasn't going to be small either. Deep down he felt bad for Festus and how his family and kinfolk always ended up making a mockery of him. Just the same, Doc wanted nothing to do with either of them at the moment. He headed to the Long Branch for a coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc Adams entered the Long Brach and stepped up to the bar.

"Mornin' Doc." Sam greeted him while he readied the saloon for the day.

"Mornin' Sam. Better batten down the hatches." Doc said as he spread his mail out on the top of the bar.

"How so?" Sam lean on his elbow waiting for the answer.

"Oh, Festus' aunt came in to town. You know what happens anytime his kinfolk come for a visit!" He scratched the back of his head. "Can I have a coffee?"

"Sure Doc." Sam retrieved a cup and the coffee pot and pour Doc a cup with a slight smile on his wrinkled face.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too hard on Hootie. She did shut Festus up and found Kitty's earring. She seems like a nice person." Doc took a sip of his coffee as he read some of his mail.

Within a few minutes Hootie's laugh could be heard outside the Long Branch and she, Kitty and Festus made their way in for a drink. They all stepped up to the bar beside Doc. "Sam get Aunt Hootie here, what ever she'd like. Festus, how about a beer?"

"Why sure Miss Kitty!" Festus said with a wide smile on his face. Doc shook his head.

Sam picked up a glass and then quickly set it down again. Doc noticed while the other three talked amongst themselves.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Doc inquired.

"I got this sliver in my hand this morning when I was placing the chairs out. It's really deep and I tried to get it out... " Sam looked at his hand.

"Here let me have a look." Doc took out his glasses and placed them on his face. He studied Sam's hand. "That's pretty deep. I think I'll have to do some minor surgery on that. It's pretty big too."

Hootie overheard the conversation and pulled herself away from Festus and Kitty. "Did I hear you say you have a sliver in your hand?"

Sam nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"Now you let me have a look at that..." she took Sam's hand out of Doc hands and examined the wound. "We Haggens have a tried and true method of removing slivers..." Hootie picked up her carpet bag and opened it. There was just about everything imaginable in it, for its size. She fished around until she found what she was looking for and place a jar, some salt and some white cloth on the top of the bar.

Doc looked on with mild interest which was clouded with mass scepticism.

Hootie opened the jar and stuck her finger in to retrieve some of its contents. "Normally I would use a slab of bacon, but seenin' how I have no way of keepin' it at the moment, this bear grease will have to do." She slathered it over the area where the sliver went in to Sam's hand. Then she sprinkled a touch of salt on and wrapped it with the cloth. "Now you leave that on over night and tomorrow that ole sliver with slide right out of there!" Hootie laughed at her handiwork.

Sam and Doc exchanged looks. "Try it..." Doc offered with a shrug and then looked at Festus who looked like he just became a father. He was beaming. "I don't want to hear a word from you!" Doc barked at the deputy knowing full well that Festus was about to launch into a tirade of how Haggens are just as good at doctoring as book learned doctors. Festus huffed at Doc in self defence.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Doc headed down his staircase to the street below. He saw Newly walking briskly up the street. "I thought you hurt your back!" Doc said to the young gunsmith.

As usual, Newly had a smile spread across his face. "I did!" He continued to walk toward his shop when Doc hollered after him. "Well you sure don't look it now!"

Newly stopped and walked back to Doc. "Nope. I meet Festus' Aunt Hootie last night and before I knew it, Doc, she twisted me this way and that and here I am just like new!"

Doc could only muster a slow wipe of his moustache.

Sam then approached the two men on his way to the Long Branch. He also held a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Doc questioned the barkeep wary of the answer.

"Aunt Hootie's trick actually worked! That sliver came right out just like she said it would. Looks like you're out a nickle Doc." Sam joked about the nickle.

"By the looks of it, I might be out of a job too..." Doc grumbled as his gaze flowed from one man to the other.

Newly and Sam chuckled. "I don't think you have anything to worry about Doc." Newly offered. "She's just beenin' friendly."

Doc screwed his finger into his ear - one of his other habits. "I need a coffee." He continued to grumble and walked with Sam to the Long Branch. "I'll put on a fresh pot as soon as I open the doors, Doc." Sam placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hootie straightened her bed at Ma Smalley's. Festus had given Ma a hand or two during thought times, so she obliged by offering Hootie a room for a few days. It was another glorious day in Dodge.

Ma was busy in the kitchen with the oat porridge when Hootie stepped through the door. "Can I give you a hand, dear?" Hootie's voice held a motherly love.

Ma looked over and smiled. "If yer willing too!" She was trying to cook the porridge and butter the toast all at once. "Some days I just can't keep up."

Hootie strutted into the kitchen and gently took the wooden spoon from Ma. "You tend to the other things. I'll watch over this." She smiled.

Ma looked at Hootie with a huge smile on her face. "If you were staying here in Dodge I'd hire you on in a wink!" The two women laughed at the statement. "Well, I aim to move on a in day or two. Jist happy to help!"

"Your nephew is a fine fella. He's just like you; always willing to help other folks." Ma continued. "You should be proud of him."

"Oh. We are. All us Haggens. 'Sept fer Henry. I think the poor thing is just plain jealous of his cousin's good fortune."

Ma looked up at Hootie. "Henry? Hard Luck Henry Haggen?"

Hootie slowly nodded. "Yes, dear. I'm his Ma..."

Ma Smalley stood speechless and Hootie noticed. "Not to worry dear. He's not coming here. Least that's what I told him."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry sat in the darkness of the old shackhouse that Hootie left behind. The only light within was the sun shining through the cracks between the planks on the walls and the dingy rag covered window. Just a small fire lit in the stone fireplace for used for cooking illuminated the inside. That was all.

"Don't seem right that yer Ma just ups and leaves ya." He said to himself. "Not right a'tall."

Henry stood and practically stomped over to the leather flap door and held it open. "It aint that I weren't lookin' out fer her ner nothin'..." He huffed as he stepped outside. "Why I'm agonna find out were she gone and I'm gonna lookout extra careful after her..." He trust his hands into his pockets and took in a deep breath ready to take on th world. Well at least all of Kansas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hootie left the general store with her full bolt of material. She chose something generic - something that she could make clothing from or draperies. With her basket of other smaller supplies, the material was almost too much to handle. She walked carefully back toward Ma Smalley's minding her business and enjoying the sunshine along Front Street. That was until a young masked man rounded the corner and ran straight into Hootie's bolt of material sending him crashing to the ground gasping for air.

Hootie almost dropped everything she was carrying to help the man, until she noted the mask, gun and money bag. She stood over him as he tried to regain his breath. Within a moment, Matt and Festus rounded the corner in a mad charge and stopped in their tracks at the sight of Hootie standing over the robber.

"Aunt Hootie? You all right are ya?" Festus approached cautiously kicking the gun away from the man on the ground while retrieving the money bag.

"This young man ran straight into my fabric! I think he jist winded himself real good. He surely looks like a mean one!" Hootie looked up from the prone bank robber to her nephew's face.

Matt's eyebrows rosed as he looked from Hootie to Festus. "Matthew? I don't reckon you've met my Aunt Hootie."

Matt shook his head no and extended his hand carefully. He was like Doc. Wary of the Haggen curse left from Henry's last visit. "We sure owe you one! If you didn't stop him, he would have gotten away for sure!" Matt reached down and grabbed the man firmly by the arm.

The commotion could be heard in the Long Branch and Kitty, Doc and Sam moved to the doorway to watch. Kitty and Doc held the doors open beside them. "Remarkable." Doc said while watching Matt and Festus take the young man to the jail house. The man's shoulders sagged and his head hung low.

"What's remarkable, Doc?" Kitty questioned.

"Two Haggens in Dodge and everything seems to be working out for everyone. Since Hootie has been here she's found your earring, fixed Newly's back and Sam's hand and now this! She stopped a bank robber in his tracks! Absolutely amazing!" Doc was shaking his head at his own surprise of the situation.

Kitty looked at her old friend. "Ya know, you're right!"

Doc looked back at her. "Of course I am...and that's what frightens me..."

Kitty's eyes and Sam's eyes met with Doc's. "What frightens you?" Kitty was almost too afraid to ask.

Doc twitched his head and swiped his moustache. "Something is gonna give. Dodge can't have that much luck with Haggens..."

Kitty playfully swatted Doc on the shoulder and in turned he flinched. A small smile lay hidden under his moustache.

Sam looked out onto the street. "Sure hope I'm not working when whatever it is, happens..." Rarely did Sam joke, but that one even had Doc chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry stuffed his musket into the sheath on the saddle and threw his bedroll over the back of the horse. The old swayback just stood chewing the few bits of straw that it had just picked up in its mouth. To anyone else this horse looked like a bucket of glue on hooves.

Henry was more than determined to find his Ma and set things straight. He clambered up onto the saddle and nudged the old horse forward. With every lift of a hoof there was an equal thud on the ground as the horse slowly moved forward. Henry probably could have walked faster.

As the old horse rambled along the dusty over-grown road, Henry was trying to think of how he could find his mother. Then it hit him. Festus...Festus could help him. He was, after all, considered the smartest Haggen.

With such a cunning thought in his head, Henry nudged the horse to move fast. Henry had to get to Dodge were his cousin Festus was living. A smile perched his lips. "I'm comin' fer ya ma!" He said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a day after the bank robbery and Festus walked from the jail house over to Ma Smalley's looking for his Aunt Hootie. Matt had received a wire that the would be bank robber was also wanted in several other bank heists. It appeared that the sherif in search of the young man had posted a $100.00 reward on his head. It was all Hootie's.

"Mornin' Ma!" Festus said as he took off his hat and entered the boarding house. "My Aunt Hootie in?"

Ma smiled. "She sure is Festus. But I think she's getting ready to leave Dodge soon." A sadness came over her. "You have a wonderful aunt, Festus! I can see every ounce of you in the family genes..."

Festus stood with a strange look on his face. "Family "genes"! I only got one pair of jeans...I don't wear no-one's but my own..."

Ma chortled at Festus's naive ways. "Your aunt is in room...that one over yonder." Ma pointed knowing that giving Festus a room number was like asking him to recite a passage from a book. Festus nodded and walked to the door where he knock gently. "Aunt Hootie? I gots somethin' fer ya..."

Hootie heard Festus and set down the laundry she was packing in her bags. "Come in dear!"

Festus opened the door into the room. It was piled high from one end to another with things Hootie was picking up for her new place. "Looks like yer about to open yer own store!" Festus looked around in awe.

Hootie let out one of her belly laughs. "Oh, Festus. It's been good to be with you these past few days. I have only been picking up a few things for my new place..." She said and continued to watch her nephew survey the piles of goods.

"Yes...it's been good to see you too..." his mind was still distant on the large amount of supplies that she had amassed in such a short time.

"Festus? You said you had something for me?" She tried to break his spell.

"Oh! Yeah! Matthew...you know the marshal? Wall he sent he over with this here note. Says that 'cause you stopped that bank robber yesterday, you git the reward!" Festus grinned broadly at his aunt. "It's fer a hundred dollars!"

Hootie looked at the note as if it were attached to a sting. "Festus Haggen...you had better not be joking with me.."

"Oh, no Ma'am! I ain't jokin'! That's fer you to keep!" Festus knew that as loving as his aunt was, she also held a powerful way about making sure no-one stepped out of line. "Ma Smalley says ger fixin' on leavin' soon?"

Hootie nodded and looked around the room. "I might have to get me a second wagon!"

Festus smirked. "Guess you could get anything you wanted with that..." He pointed to the note.

Hootie looked down at the piece of paper. "Well if your marshal says this is worth a hundred dollars...well...I want to buy you and your friends a drink or two at that saloon before I leave!"

Festus' eyebrows rose. "That be the Long Branch. Can I invite Doc along?"

Hootie laughed. "Festus...if there were ever a true friend to you...Doc would be it. You just can't see it 'cause you're too much alike!" She laughed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc opened the swing doors into the Long Branch. Several patrons stepped aside as they were leaving to allow him through. They greeted him and continued on their way. He spotted Kitty who was waving him over to the table where she, Hootie and Festus sat.

"Kitty! Good afternoon Hootie. Festus." He said as he took a seat next to Kitty. Festus and Hootie sat across them with their backs to the entrance. "Howdy Doc." Festus said. Hootie smiled a hello.

"What would you like to drink, Doc?" Sam stood next to the physician.

Doc looked up into the eyes if the tall barkeep. "I would love a whiskey." He said with a tick of his head and a wink.

"Commin' right up." Sam walked back to the bar for Doc's drink.

"Where's Matt and Newly?" Doc asked no-one in particular, while looking around the room.

"Oh...Matthew said he'd be here directly after he is done doin' whatever it is that he's needed done." Festus waved his hands about. "And Newly said about the same darn thang!"

Doc nodded. "Well, Hootie, it sure has been a pleasure to have you in town. Not one thing has gone wrong! Unlike some other incidences." Doc's eyes drifted to Festus who saw his look.

"What was that fer?" Festus scrunched up his right eye and looked at Doc who sat innocently across from him.

"What was what 'fer'"? Doc mimicked Festus as best as he could.

"That thing you jist said about other incidences..." Festus pried.

Sam came back with Doc's drink and placed it in front of him. "Thank you Sam..." Sam nodded and walked away with a hint of a smile on his face. He had seen and heard Doc time and time again get the best of Festus. Doc took a sip from the glass and set it down in front of him. "I was merely stating that, it seems to me, that every time one of your relatives comes to Dodge all hell breaks loose!" He winked at Hootie with a sly smirk on his lips then took another drink.

Festus' chin almost hit the table. Hootie started to laugh. "Oh, Doc, it must be so true. Even back home we hear of it!" She continued to laugh. Then Kitty started to laugh.

Festus grabbed at his beer glass, not knowing if he should laugh with his aunt or not. Instead he took a long drink from the glass stein he held firmly in his hand. "Blamed ole scudder..."

Doc smiled and placed his empty glass on the table. "Looks like you could use another drink, Doc." Kitty said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks Kitty." Doc said as Kitty stood up and asked, "Hootie. Would you like another drink?"

"Why sure Miss Kitty." Hootie was still trying to recover from laughing at Festus and Doc.

Kitty started to walk away and looked back to Festus who stared into his empty glass. "Festus? Another beer?"

Festus all of a sudden came back to life. "Why sure Miss Kitty!" Kitty smiled and continued to the bar for the drinks.

Doc rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He slowly leaned toward Hootie. "I don't think he's paid for one drink in three weeks!" He said loud enough for Festus to hear.

Hootie looked at Festus who sheepishly played with his empty glass. "It anit like you think, Aunt Hootie. It's jist that I'm savin' my money so that some day down the road when no-one else has none, I can buy them drinks...don't you see?"

Doc wiped his moustache. "I think it has more to do with that piece of tin pinned to you're vest!"

Hootie waited to see what Festus was going to say and all he could do was squirm in his chair.

"You see Hootie, Deputy Haggen here, seems to think that by having that badge on and being able to throw himself in front of danger to save the town, gives him some privileges. Like free drinks!" Doc almost laughed himself at the look on Festus' face.

Kitty started back with the tray of drinks when her eyes caught the sight of a rag-tagged man standing in the doorway of the Long Branch. She didn't stop walking and continued to look at he man. That is until she bumped into Doc's shoulder causing a glass to tumble off into his lap. "What in thunder!" he yelped and stood up quickly to dry himself off.

As he stood his shoulder hit the tray in Kitty's hands and the rest of the glasses flew off and rolled across the table into Festus and Hootie.

Doc's eyes caught the look on Kitty's face and slowly looked over to the doorway. His jaw dropped open. "Kitty. Come on...lets move over there..." Doc lightly grabbed her arm and guided her away from the table.

Hootie and Festus exchanged looks and then looked back at Doc and Kitty who slowly backed away from the table. Festus looked at Hootie and they said in unison. "Hard Luck Henry..." They were stuck at the table when they heard from just behind them. "Howdy Festus. Ma. Bin lookin' fer ya!"


	10. Chapter 10

Festus slowly stood and held Hootie's gaze. "Henry...what brings you ta Dodge?" The deputy then looked Henry in the eyes.

"I was lookin' fer Ma...and I didn't know where she went ta. So I did what every Haggen would do. Came to see you, 'cause you're the smartest Haggen!" Henry smiled and then look to his Ma and bid another hello to her. Hootie sat with her mouth hanging open.

"Supposin yer Ma didn't want ya to find her?" Festus pointed out carefully.

Henry stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. "Never heard of no Ma not wantin' ta see her youngins again..."

Festus just about said something regarding that very fact, but caught himself. "Aunt Hootie...this is up to you now..." He started to back way when his spur caught a chair leg and he reeled backward into another table causing the cowboys around it to grab at their drinks before the table collapsed. Festus scrambled to his feet and bolted to the door where he bowled over Newly who was just entering the saloon. The two men landed flat out on the street.

Doc and Kitty cringed at the sight.

Henry only arched an eyebrow and smiled at his Ma and then with a shrug as he smiled at everyone in the room as if everything was normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had just finished his meeting with the town celebrations committee for the following night's pyrotechnics display. He headed back to the Long Branch when he witnessed Festus flatten Newly in the street. He could hear Newly groan from where he stood. Quickly he ran over to the two men.

Festus was trying to help Newly up. "What did you do that for?" Newly gasped for air while asking Festus.

Festus saw Matt approaching. "Matthew! I gots leave Dodge!"

Matt reached down and helped Newly to his feet. "What on earth are you talking about?" He said to his weathered deputy.

"Matthew...It's Hard Luck Henry! He's in thar right now!" Festus pointed with a fevered finger at the Long Branch. "You know what happens when he's around! I don't want nothin' to do with it!" Festus waved his hands and arms in a clearing away motion. "Nothin' at'al!"

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head. Curiosity was getting the better of him as he wondered what was happening to Kitty's saloon. "Surely it can't be that bad..." Matt looked back at Festus and then back to the doorway of the saloon. Slowly he walked toward the entrance and carefully looked in. Doc and Kitty were heading his way. Doc sputtering all along. Kitty just pat him on the shoulder.

Doc opened the door with finesse. He looked sternly at Matt. "Aren't there any laws about allowing three Haggens in Dodge at the same time!"

Kitty could only shrug as they watched Doc walk away still trying to dry off the spilt drink. He grumbled all way to his staircase


	11. Chapter 11

Aunt Hootie held tight of Henry's left ear and waltzed him to the doorway of the Long Branch and out on to the street. Kitty, Matt, Festus and Newly watched on as she held hard enough that he almost walked on his toes.

"What did I tell you about lookin' fer me? Now we have ta move on directly!" Hootie's tone was not one heard before in Dodge. Even Festus took note.

"Wall Ma. What waz I supposed ta do? I ain't got no money and every time I get me a plan...well, my hard luck comes along. I needs ya!" Henry whined.

"Well these good folks of Dodge have seen what you can do to their town from yer other visits. Look at yer poor Cousin Festus! He's jumpier than a frog in a hot water pond!" Hootie practically shook Henry by the ear to make in look at Festus.

"Sorry Cousin Festus. Guess I done it again..." Henry looked sheepish at the ruffled deputy.

Matt, Kitty and Newly looked at Festus as he still appeared ready to bolt off in any given direction. His eyes caught theirs and he all of a sudden felt compelled to tell Hootie and Henry that all was fine and that they were still welcomed in Dodge. It was alike an alien force had taken control of his mind and mouth. "Ah, fiddle. Thar weren't no real harm done. Aunt Hootie, you and Henry stay fer a few more days. After all tomorrow is our big town celebration with fireworks and all..."

And an equal force held Matt, Kitty and Newly speechless when Hootie agreed to stay. The threesome looked at each other in stunned silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt stepped out of the jail house and started up the board walk toward the Long Branch to meet Kitty. She had agreed to join him at the grand opening of the Dodge Summer Fair. It was an annual event that brought the citizens together for pie contests, shooting contests and the like. Even a small travelling circus was in town.

This would be the 7th annual fair. The town council headed by the Chairman were ready to kick it off in promised fine fashion at 9:30 in the morning. Matt briskly walked up the street when he saw Kitty step out of the Long Branch Saloon.

"Morning cowboy!" She greeted him. Matt smiled and pushed his hat back on his head and greeted her. "Are you ready for another summer fair?" He asked as he sensed her trepidation.

"Oh, sure. After last year's fair when someone decided to re-enact the running of the bulls...What could possibly go wrong?" Kitty remained sceptical.

"You'll be happy to know, that I have asked all the cattlemen to have a sober watch and no running of the bulls." Matt said with a slight hint of sarcasm laying under his charm.

Kitty looked Matt in the eyes. "If you say so..." She smiled. "We better hurry. Doc is about to proclaim the fair open."

Matt held out his arm for Kitty to take. She did and the two strolled down the street to the square. A sizable crowd had gathered and the atmosphere was that of celebration. Blue, red and white bunting adorned the buildings and children waved coloured flags and held balloons in their little hands. The band was sounding in fine form as Doc stepped up to the podium. Festus stood behind watching with care.

Doc motioned for the band to stop playing. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen! As Chairman of the Town Council's Committee of Social Events, I would like to welcome you to Dodge and our 7th annual Summer Fair..." A cheer rose from the crowd.

"It is my honour to proclaim the fair open and would like to say that I hope that everyone here has a terrific time!" Again another cheer rose from the crowd. "There are posters of schedule of events on the marshal's notice board and one at the Dodge House as well." The crowd was growing with excitement; everyone wanted to get on with the events.

Doc held his hands up to try and calm the crowd. "And one small thing to mention, before I let you go...and this is a special event...tonight after dark, Mr Jonas has planned a display of fireworks for all to see!" The crowd roared. "Let the fair begin!" Doc peeled off his hat and waved it at the throng as they continued to cheer.

Balloons lifted up into the sky and people applauded with happiness as they spread out to see the various displays of animals, food, handicrafts and shooting skills. Not to forget the circus.

Festus joined Doc. "They seem pretty happy with yer speech, Doc."

Doc stuck his finger in his ear. "I guess so. I could hardly hear myself talking."

Matt and Kitty met up with Doc and Festus. "You sure got them wound up!" Kitty winked at Doc.

"Well that's why we've got him...and him around." Doc pointed at Matt and Festus in a joking manner.

Matt stretched his back, making him look even taller next to the doctor. "Ya know...if things get out hand, I may have to take you in as the instigator..." He looped his thumbs into his belt.

Doc squinted one eye at him and then looked at Kitty. "You got any coffee on?"

"Sure do, Doc." she laughed. Matt placed his hand on Doc's shoulder. "Just jokin' Doc."

"I certainly hope so...mind you...couple of years behind bars might be more restful than this town at times!" Doc followed Kitty to the Long Branch. He stopped when he realized that Matt nor Festus were following them. He turned and looked at the two lawmen and a sly smile curled under his moustache. "Just jokin'..."


	13. Chapter 13

Henry sat patiently on the edge of the board walk in front of the Dodge House. Hi s Ma told him that she would join him in going to the fair. Henry was more interested in the circus than the regular fair exhibitions. Seen one cow, you've seen em all is what he thought. However, it wasn't every day that you could look at lions and elephants. He was getting fidgety.

Hootie finished in her room and closed he door behind herself. She ambled down the hall to the foyer. She saw Henry sitting outside and shook her head. "That man ain't never gonna amount ta anything..." She muttered to herself as she left the Dodge House. "Henry...you mind what I told you last night! Don't play with these here critters. I've heard tell that some could eat yer hand off and you wouldn't even know it cause they do it so fast."

Henry seemed to shrink with the thought. "I'll keep my hands in my pockets. Honest." Somehow even his promise made Hootie uncomfortable and would rather not even go to the fair, but she has told her new friends that she'd likely see them around. "Come along, Henry." She motioned to her son who followed her like a faithful dog.


	14. Chapter 14

Festus organized the fast gun draw as he always did at every fair. As usual all the young men wanted to impress their dates and tried to. Some even surprised themselves and others completely humiliated themselves. Festus spotted Hootie and Henry walking down the board walk. "Folks!" Festus stopped the next three to try the shooting game. "I have to leave fer a few moments. I'll be back directly." He became more panic stricken when Henry spotted him. "Howdy Cousin Festus!"

Festus' retreat was most ungraceful as he backed into two of the cowboys waiting to try their hand. One of them was so thrown off his balance when Festus bumped into him that his gun fired. The projectile almost hit the bottles it was suppose to, but instead hit a metal hinge and ricocheted off another piece of metal trim finally coming back and creasing Festus' derrière. He yelped and half hopping and running off yelling for Doc. Henry looked at his Ma with a sappy smile on his face. She could only shake her head and move on to the rest of the fair. The small crowd at the gun skill booth shrugged at themselves and disbursed slowly. They could still hear Festus calling out for Doc's help.

Hootie tugged at Henry's sleeve. "You owe Cousin Festus an apology before we leave."

"I cain't help it Ma. Every thing jist goes so wrong." Henry said as he and Hootie strolled past the lion's cage. The large animal leaped toward Henry who quickly backed away bumping into the cage behind him. A small hand reached through the bars and snatched his hat.

Henry and Hootie turn quickly and just in time to see the five chimps bound out of their cage which was jarred open by Henry's bump. Henry did his best to call them back. "Here little fellas! Come back with my hat now."

Women and children could be heard screaming throughout Dodge as the chimpanzees scattered through the town.


	15. Chapter 15

Festus hobbled up the stairs to Doc's office. "Doc? You thar?"

Doc was busy with his business books and heard Festus. There was a certain tinge in the deputy's voice that merited more attention than usual. Doc pushed himself up from his chair and opened the door.

Festus leaned against the wall with a look of anguish over his brow. "Festus? What in thunder is your problem? I heard you calling my name for the last minute or so!" Doc asked slightly accusatory.

Festus was almost crying with pain and embarrassment as he pulled his bloodied hand away from his rump. "I was shot..."

Doc grabbed for his friend and helped him into the office. "How on earth did this happen?"

Festus' moisten eyes looked up to Doc's. "I was runnin' the gun skill contest at the fair and Henry came along. Ouch..." Festus moaned but continued, "then I tried to leave and backed into a cowboy and his gun went off. The bullet went here and there and ended up past here..." Festus pointed to his behind.

Doc wiped his right hand across his moustache. Any other time he would have found it quite funny, but he knew the wrath of Henry Haggen. "Come on in the back room. It might need a stitch or two." Doc helped his friend to the bed while patting his shoulder. "Come on you ole mule."

"Ya always have ta bring Ruth into it don't ya." Festus grunted.

Doc helped Festus down on the bed. "When are you going to understand that sometimes when someone calls you something, that they actually mean it as a friend?"

Festus groaned as the tired to get comfortable. ""bout the same time I learns ta read I guess."

Doc smirked and hooked his glasses over his ears to have a better look at Festus' wound through the hole in the seat of his pants.

As Doc focussed on his friends problem, two of the chimps that escaped made their way up the stairs and into Doc's office. They were quiet at first, until they began to find augment in the wads of dressing and bandages. Their excitement grew and they started to romp around the office.

With the ruckus in his office, Doc dropped his suture and told Festus to stay still. Doc even pulled the gun from Festus' gun belt to investigate. He poked his head through the door and almost dropped the gun. His mouth fell open until he caught himself and mustered the courage to act. "Get! Get out!" he yell and waved his arms wildly at the two chimps that threw up their own startled surprise at seeing Doc. They made a hasty retreat and Doc followed them out the door to be sure.

Out on the street it appeared calamity was unfolding everywhere and the day was only young.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt strolled along the board walk in front of the Long Branch. He stopped abruptly when he saw a clown run past him with a net. He actually did a double take and his eye brows rose up. He didn't know what to think of what he'd just seen. With a shrug and a shake of his head he kept on going.

It was when he got to the General Store and an elephant charged down Front Street did he know something had gone terribly awry!

By now, Doc and Kitty were standing next to Matt. "What in thunder is going on!" Doc exclaimed while looking down the street.

Kitty pointed down the street in almost a state of shock. "Was...was that an elephant I just saw?"

Both Matt and Doc looked at Kitty. "Uh huh..." was all Matt could utter as his head turned back down the street. It wasn't until the small group saw two men running toward them that Matt decided to do anything. "Whoa. Can you fellas tell me just what is going on here?"

One man huffed out of breath, "Some idiot set the chimpanzees free and they've been setting just about every other animal free." The man continued. "Did you see an elephant come this way?"

Matt, Doc and Kitty all pointed down the street in unison and the men chased after it.

"That "idiot" would be henry Haggen!" Doc barked.

"You can't be sure of that, Doc." Kitty said in a protective manner knowing that Doc had past issues with Hard Luck Henry.

"Oh, yes I can..." Doc's tone held his statement solid.

"How so, Doc?" Matt was curious as he folded his arms across his chest waiting for the answer.

"I have Festus up in my office. He's been shot in the _behind_ because of Henry!" Doc declared. "I bet you a week's worth of lunches that it was him that caused this!"

Matt looked at Kitty and said in a slightly humourous way. "Doesn't sound like a safe bet, does it?" Kitty only shook her head no.

Matt adjusted his hat. "Is Festus okay?"

"Oh sure. Mighty sore though. He'll be fine." Doc swiped his hand across his moustache.

Matt looked from Kitty to Doc. "Well I better find Henry before he burns the town down." He walked toward the fair grounds.

"Good idea, Matt!" Doc encouraged the marshal.

"Poor Festus." Kitty muttered with a look of sadness on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt quickly strolled toward the fair grounds watching out for more wayward animals. He saw Hootie standing in the middle of the street just before the grounds. She was looking in every direction. "Aunt Hootie?" He called for her attention.

"Oh marshal! Everything is going wrong again! I sorrily apologize fer what Henry's done this time." She held her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment.

Matt looked up and down the street as the chaos was slowly coming to and end. "Doc was right..."

"Oh, marshal...how can I make it up to you and the good folks of Dodge?" Hootie was clearly upset and almost in tears.

"First off, can you tell me where Henry is..." Matt's blue eyes met Hootie's hazel eyes. "Ifin I knew marshal I'd tell ya..." She continued to look around for her son.

A tall man in a brown business suit and a big white hat approached the two. "Marshal?"

Matt nodded. "Name's Burt Long. I run this show." He extended his hand to Matt.

Matt shook Long's hand. "Good ta meet ya."

"Seems we had us some trouble." Long continued. "We've got four of the five monkeys back in their cage. Can't find Nosey, though...He's a smart one that one is."

Hootie moved next to Matt fearing he might turn her and her son over to Long for punishment. "I'm sure he'll come out of hiding once things settle down and he gets hungry." Matt offered. He looked at Hootie. "Say, you wouldn't have seem a man about oh-so-high," Matt held his hand out about shoulder height, "wearing a dingy white shirt and a face full of whiskers, would you have?"

Long scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "Yup. Was over yonder trying to get his hat back from a chimp."

Matt nodded. "Thanks. Good ta meet ya." Matt said as he headed in the direction Long indicated. Hootie scurried along behind him. "Marshal? You ain't gonna arrest Henry now are ya?"

Matt stopped and looked Aunt Hootie in the eyes. "No. I'm not going to arrest him. I just want to keep an eye on him, until he leaves town." Matt wasn't going to hide the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Hootie spotted Henry sitting on a stump not far from the fair. He was studying what was left of his hat when he noticed his Ma and the marshal approaching. He stood up as if he were about to have his sentence passed. He swallowed hard.

"Henry Haggen! What did I tell you?" Hootie hollered at her son.

Henry tried to hide within his shoulders. He knew his mother's wrath. "I'm sorry Ma. I tried ta catch them little fellas, but they just jumped up and ran off..." Matt just tucked his thumbs over his gunbelt and watched Hootie scold her boy for a few minutes.

"Marshal? Do you want ta say anything ta him?" Hootie asked quite abruptly. He'd never seen her so angry.

"Nope. I just want someone to keep an eye on him...until he leaves..." Matt made it clear to Henry that he was going to have to leave town soon and the sooner the better for all of Dodge.

Henry and Hootie picked up on his hint. "I'll be takin' him with me tomorrow marshal. Too late in the day ta head out now." Her eyes were like hot daggers to Henry who continued to shrug away.

Matt approved. "Well, Hootie, I wouldn't want you to miss the fireworks display later. Mr Jonas has promised a big one!"


	18. Chapter 18

Doc finished in his office and sent Festus to his cot for rest. The summer night was slightly cooler that the previous nights had been. The excitement of the day still hung over Dodge as the night came on.

Doc placed his hat on his head and pulled his coat on. He felt like he needed a good stiff drink and was headed to the Long Branch.

Front Street had more traffic than usual for a summer night - Doc attributed it to the fair. He wove his way through to the entrance of the Long Branch Saloon. The sea of folks enjoying the night was overwhelming. Doc searched for anyone whom he wanted to - or cared to sit with when he spotted Kitty at the back under the balcony. She often used that table to do her books or to have a quiet coffee. She spotted Doc and waved him over. A smile ran across his lips and he poked his way through the crowd.

"You look like you could use a drink." Kitty said to Doc as he finally reached the table and sat.

"Sure could. What a day! Festus being shot...Monkeys in my office and well just about everything else happening around here. Yes in deed a good drink." He winked at her with his customary tick of his head.

"I'll get it for you." Kitty stood and left the table.

Doc sighed. "This ole town just gets bigger and busier everyday..." he said as he cast his eyes around the room filled with people from all walks of life. "Truly a marvel."

Kitty returned with a drink for Doc and herself. "Not gonna watch the fireworks?"

Doc shook his head no as he sipped on his drink. "Nope. I have had enough "excitement" for one day. I just plan to sit here with you and enjoy a quiet evening."

"Couldn't agree more." Kitty said as she set her glass on the table. "I hear one of the monkeys is still missing."

Doc nonchalantly looked over to Kitty. "It's probably back up in my office..."

Kitty laughed at the comment and then re-composed herself. "How's poor Festus?"

Doc rubbed his right hand fingers over his right ear. "Oh, he's fine. I wouldn't expect much from him in the next few days!" Doc laughed.

Kitty shook her head in amusement. Then she jumped as a loud bang and popping noise came from outside which made Doc snicker. "Sounds like the fireworks display has started."

Kitty looked at her old friend with a slightly glazed look on her face. "Yeah. I guess so. I didn't know they were so loud!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas has taken all precautions and was following the manufactures instructions to a tee. The night sky was filling with spectacular lights and shapes.

Jonas didn't see the little hands that scooped up the long wicked firecracker...and the little monkey didn't know he passed close enough to a flame to light it...

As the firecracker started to spark, Nosey climbed high up onto the roof tops, leaving the sizzling firecracker in the dry leaves on top of the Long Branch. Nosey made a hasty retreat as the small fire grew.


	19. Chapter 19

Many of the partons of the Long Branch moved out into the street to watch the firework display. Green, red, yellow, blue and white lights filled the clear night sky - each one with a mighty pop. The crowd clapped as every time one exploded.

Doc and Kitty remained at their table. Doc sipped on his drink as Kitty lamented about Festus' plight with his cousin Henry. "Makes you wonder what he did way back to have that much bad luck..."

Doc chuckled. "The only time I wonder about it, is when I see him! I don't want you to ever tell Festus this, " he waged his finger at Kitty, "...but I actually do feel sorry for him and that Aunt Hootie. Why she's the nicest person I have met in a long time!" He took another sip of his drink.

Kitty was slightly taken back by the comment and smiled. "Yeah, Hootie is pretty special. I think Festus is happy to see her too." Then Kitty caught a look on Doc's face. "What?"

Doc frowned and looked around. "Thought I just smelled smoke."

Kitty's left eyebrow lifted. "Must be from the fireworks. I know that wood stove over in the corner isn't lit."

Doc shrugged.

Sam overheard Doc as he stood behind the bar. "I thought I smelled smoke too, Doc. Doesn't smell like fireworks though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did the three know that a large part of the roof of the Long Branch was burning. No one on the street noticed as their attention was drawn to the fireworks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked to the door of the Long Branch to have a peek at the light display in the night sky. As he stepped out onto the board walk a loud crash happen from within the saloon. He turned and his jaw dropped open. A huge beam had crashed through the roof and was full engulfed in flames. Smoke and ambers billowed up through the massive hole in the roof. To the top of his lungs he yelled, "FIRE! FIRE in the Long Branch!"


	20. Chapter 20

Doc and Kitty jumped back as the flames licked at them. If it wasn't for the balcony they would have perished. Doc quickly pushed the large table onto it's side trying to block the intense heat and flames. Both he and Kitty could see, through the shimmer of the flames, people trying to get to them.

Matt, Newly and Sam pushed their way into the crowd. "Sam, where's Kitty!"

"She and Doc were at the back... They were there when I came out to look at the fireworks and then the whole thing fell in..." Sam was clearly upset.

The Dodge volunteer fire team was activated and the meanwhile, men and women formed bucket brigade to try and douse the fire.

Festus arrived on the scene. "Matthew? What in tarnation happened?"

Matt couldn't answer Festus' question. "Kitty and Doc are in there..."

Festus felt a lump form in his throat. "Let's try the back entrance." he squeaked out.

Within minutes the fire team arrived with their hand pump tanker and quickly disbursed into the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty tried the window. "Doc! It's stuck!" She was starting to panic as the smoke filled the room.

"Here, honey..." He pulled her behind him as he picked up a chair and heaved it through the window. Unfortunately the sudden rush of fresh air not only fuelled the fire, it caused smoke and ashes to fly up into Doc's face. He groaned and clutched his eyes.

"Doc!" Kitty grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

He moaned more. "Smoke and soot in my eyes...I can't open them..." was all he could utter.

Kitty quickly looked around and then carefully stepped out the window, then reached back to assist her dear friend. The smoke was intensifying and they sputtered and coughed trying to get fresh air. "That's it Doc..." she said as he poked one leg and then the other through the window. The ground seemed miles away.

Once Doc had cleared the window, Kitty covered her mouth with part of her skirt and guided Doc out into the alley. She, herself could only go so far before smoke over came her. They both collapsed gasping for air. She on her knees and Doc rolled flat out on his back. Doc was worse off as he wanted desperately to rub his stinging eyes. It seemed with every cough, his whole body shook.

Kitty rubbed her hand over Doc's chest to soothe the coughing. "You gonna be all right Doc?" Her voice seemed gravely.

Doc nodded slightly and had another coughing fit. "Once I can breathe again..." his sense of humour was slightly off, but to the point.


	21. Chapter 21

The firemen seemed to quickly get the blaze under control. Sam and Newly cleared the tables and chairs out of the way to assist. It was hot work. While moving the last table a flame licked up and caught Sam's arm. He screamed in pain - Newly rushed to aid him out of the building.

Hootie stood among the crowd watching the horrible event unfold. She spotted Newly and Sam and rushed over to them. "Oh, you poor dear..." She said helping Newly with Sam. "Here. You just sit right there and let me have a look at that arm." Sam nodded in agreement as Hootie set to looking at the wound. "Newly, I'm going to need clean bandages and warm water."

Newly obliged and ran off to Doc's office to get the supplies Hootie required. All the way up the stairs he wondered if Matt and Festus had found Kitty and Doc yet. And more so, were they all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite his earlier injury, Festus was nibble and quickly made his way through the thick smoke that filled the back alleyways. He and Matt took different alleys to better their searching capabilities.

Kitty heard the familiar jiggle of the deputy's spurs and shouted out to him. "Festus! Over here!"

Festus followed the voice and found Kitty kneeling next to Doc. His heart jumped at the sight and he froze in his tracks.

"Quickly Festus. We have to get to fresh air. Doc's got soot in his eyes and he can't see!" Kitty spoke while tugging on Doc to sit. "Come on Doc."

Doc sputtered as he sat. "Doc, you gonna be okay, are ya?" Festus reached down and assisted the older man to his feet. Doc couldn't talk, he just coughed for air. He thought he was going make himself sick. Kitty took Doc's other arm to help guide him.

Matt heard the commotion and wound his way through a maze of crates before finding the trio. "Kitty! Doc! Thank God you're all right." Matt rushed over to help Kitty who looked up at him. "That's a matter of..." she coughed, "of opinion..."

Matt looked over to Doc. "You okay Doc?"

Doc's voice was throaty caused by the smoke. "Sure..." Was all he could get out.

Kitty rubbed her hand across his back as they made their way out to Front Street, "He's got soot in his eyes, and I think he may have breathed in a ton of smoke..." she told Matt. His facial expression saddened as he watched Kitty and Festus help his old friend to the steps of the Dodge house for a place to sit.


	22. Chapter 22

Hootie finished with Sam. The sadness in his heart could be read in every line of his face as he watched the firemen pull chard chairs and tables out to the street. He stood and walked over to the doorway. The smoke still hung heavy in the air and gently puffed up through the huge hole in the roof. The fire was out, but men with buckets still poured water on hot spots. Newly moved next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go and see if we can find the Marshal and Festus." He swallowed hard. "Hopefully they found Miss Kitty and Doc..."

Sam nodded but spoke not a word as the two searched through the large crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll find out what's going on. Kitty, you stay here with Doc and Festus." Matt said firmly. Kitty nodded.

Festus fussed over Doc. "I'll get Aunt Hootie. She'll know what to do fer ya Doc." He hurried off to find Hootie.

Doc coughed hard again. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands cupped over his stinging eyes. "Thanks, Festus..."

Kitty then sat next to beleaguered doctor. She pat him gently on he back. "I told you smoking wasn't good for you..." she said jokingly.

"Maybe it's the brand..." Doc retorted while half laughing which caused him to cough again. Then an air of seriousness washed over him. "What's happening to the Long Branch?"

Kitty sighed and looked up the street. "I don't know. There's still a large crowd out front. Hope Matt comes back soon."

Within a moment Festus and Hootie came trotting down the street. "Oh, Doc...you look positively terrible!" Hootie exclaimed. "Now let me have a look at you here..." she gently moved his hands from his face. She made a face and summed up the situation. "Festus. You go get lots of warm water, clean cloth and salt...now hurry!" She shooed him away knowing he wanted to remain with his friend. Hootie's attention came back to the doctor. "You're gonna be just fine, honey."

Kitty smiled and almost laughed at the statement. A Haggen calling Doc 'honey'. She could almost see Doc restraining himself from making a comment which caused Kitty to smile more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam spotted Festus and hailed Newly. "Festus just went up the street toward Doc's office."

Newly watched the other deputy for a moment. "Good. You go down the street. They must be that way. I'll go see what Festus needs." Sam was quick to turn on his heels and head down the street. Newly jogged off after Festus.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt stood and examined the interior of the saloon. He concluded that aside from the hole in the roof and the mess the fire made, the rest of the structure was sound. He stopped a volunteer fireman and asked him for his opinion. The fireman drew his arm across his forehead and looked around. "To tell you the truth, Marshal, I think Miss Kitty could get it fixed up, just like before. I noticed that the large beam that came down was pretty much rotten to begin with. Yeah. I think it can be saved."

Matt thanked the young man and headed back to his friends with the encouraging news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus busied himself and gathered what he could find that Hootie needed. Newly stepped through the door of the office. "Festus! Miss Kitty and Doc, are they okay?"

Festus stooped and looked at Newly. "Miss Kitty is fine. But ole Doc got a heap of soot in his eyes. That's what I need these fer. Aunt Hootie is with him and Miss Kitty now. Where can I find some salt?"

Newly looked through the medical cabinet. "Here."

Festus headed to the door. "Bring it along, come on!" He took two steps at a time. Newly watched him and shook his head. He decided to be a little more careful and just hurried down the steps after Haggen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam approached Miss Kitty, Hootie and Doc. "Miss Kitty! Doc! Thank Heavens you're alive! I tried to get to you, but the fire..."

Kitty stood and moved to her friend the barkeep. "Sam what happened to your arm?" She took his hand and looked at the bandage that was neatly wrapped around his forearm.

"I got burned moving tables. Aunt Hootie, here, fixed me up." He smiled at the woman who was busy picking small ashes off Doc's cheeks.

Matt then rejoined the small group. Kitty looked up at him. "What's the verdict?" She braced herself for the worse.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head. "I was just talking to a young fella. One of the firemen. He says that the Long Branch can be saved." He smiled as the news sunk into Kitty and she smiled broadly. Sam's face also brightened with a smile.

With kettle, basin and cloth in hand, Festus made his way passed the slowly dispersing crowd, back to Hootie and Doc. Newly followed closely behind with the bottle of salt.

"Here ya go, Aunt Hootie." He set the basin and kettle down.

Where's the salt?" Hootie looked at her nephew. "Right here, Aunt Hootie." Newly finally reached the group and handed the bottle to Hootie. She removed the top and poured a small amount into the basin and then added water. Doc just sat patiently and every now and again went to touch his face and Hootie would swat his hand away.

"Now, Doc...let's clean those crystal blues, of yours..." Hootie dipped a cloth into the salt water and then gently wiped it over Doc's eyelids to wash way the soot. With another cloth she soaked more water up and with her free hand tilted Doc's head back. "You sit just like that..."

"It's not like I can see were else I can go..." Doc said dryly.

Carefully Hootie used her forefinger and thumb to pry opened Doc's right eyelid. She squeezed the cloth over his eye allowing the water to flow. The white of his eye was red from irritation and he blinked furiously at the water. "For Heaven's Sake...are you trying to drown me?" He grumbled as the extra water ran down his face and neck.

Hootie smiled at the comment and continued with his left eye. After a few more washes, Doc looked bleary eyed at Hootie and his other friends. "Good to see you again..." Hootie finished wiping Doc's face clean. And once finished stood back to admire the job she did.

Doc slowly pushed himself up off the steps. Festus helped him. He looked at Hootie and smiled warmly. "Thank you very much. If you're ever looking to settle in a town, I hope you make it Dodge."

Hootie couldn't resist and gave Doc a kiss on the cheek. Festus felt a little awkward having just witnessed the scene. He was blushing in fact. Doc caught the look on the deputy's face. "I don't want to hear a word from you. Not one!"

"Doc. Hootie...everyone. Let's go see what we can find at the Long Branch. I sure could use a drink." Kitty smiled at the people who meant the most in her life.

Everyone agreed and followed her back to the saloon. Part way there they all stopped in their tracks as Hard Luck Henry approached them. Beside him, holding his hand was Nosy, the chimp. "Howdy everybody."

"Henry? What one earth are you doing with that monkey?" Hootie asked sternly.

"I found this little fell and when I took him back to the circus, they gave me a job. I'm gonna play with the monkeys at the circus. Everywhere they go!" A big smile spread across his face. "Well, Ma. I have ta go. I came to say good bye to ya all!"

"You behave yourself!" Hootie hollered after her son as he and the chimp left.

The rest of the group looked at one another with raised eyebrows. It was Doc who spoke up. "I've seen a lot of things in my life...but that just about tops them all. Kitty. I need that drink!" He wiped his moustache. The others all laughed and continued to the Long Branch.

The End


End file.
